Karl Bishop Weyland
|crimes = Destruction Mass murder Attempted murders Invasion Deception Abuse of position Embezzlement Oppression Defilement Enslavement Forced confinement |type of villain = Abusive A.I. Businessman }} Karl Bishop Weyland is the main antagonist of the 2010 video game Aliens vs Predator. He is the CEO of the corporation Weyland-Yutani who is in charge of the research involving the Xenomorphs and the Predators on BG 386. He is directly responsible for all of the events in the game. He was voiced by , who also voiced Lockdown in Transformers: Animated, General Shepherd in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and John Milton in Scream 3. History Background Karl Bishop Weyland became the CEO of Weyland-Yutani Industries at some point after the death of Ellen Ripley. He became known throughout the human colonies as a ruthless CEO who frequently abused and twisted the rules to ensure his prosperity. Karl was secretly an android pretending to be a human, and had inherited the memories of Charles Weyland, and thus was aware of the existence of Ripley's enemies, the Xenomorphs which Weyland Yutani had tried for years to weaponize, and the Predators, galactic hunters who travel the galaxy seeking worthy prey. At some point in the current timeline, Weyland discovers that there are Predator ruins on BG 386, and he pounces on the chance to learn more about the planet, as he immediately orders the creation of a colony, Freya's Prospect in order to allow Weyland Yutani to stake a claim to the planet. Once the colony is sustainable, Weyland orders his head scientist, Doctor Groves to the planet to initiate the creation of research labs and the organization of expeditions to the ruins while bringing in illegal combat androids to make sure the colonists do not go snooping around restricted areas. Weyland also develops a furious dislike of Katya, the administrative android designed to take care of Freya's Prospect. Once the central pyramid is breached, Weyland takes the Matriarch, who is still alive and still in stasis, to the research labs and begins to have every single worker who complains at the colony, along with unwitting staff members sent to the facehuggers. Weyland soon has a large amount of specimen Xenomorphs in the research labs. Weyland, at this point, is well aware just how badly this could backfire on him, as he knows the Predators would not be happy to discover someone picking apart their heritage. Weyland is also mindfully aware of the threat of the Colonial Marines interfering if the Xenomorphs break out, but decides to ignore it, believing the profits are too large to ignore. Beginning of the Outbreak One day, two Xenomorphs were born from two staff employees under Doctor Groves's supervision. The scientists wondered what happened to Specimen Six, as she was not in her holder. The infant Chestburster promptly emerges from the host's mouth and the scientists try to flee. Groves promptly freezes the room shut, killing the two scientists and preventing the Xenomorph from escaping. However, Weyland, who has been impressed by the specimen's intelligence, spares her and orders her into a special program. Weyland then begins to conduct personal experiments on Specimen Six, including recording audio logs where he monologues about her, while learning more about the Xenomorph society from his experiments on her. Weyland is now about to breach the vault to the inner pyramid, and is mindful of the EMP that activates as a defence mechanism. Weyland now decides to let the Xenomorphs escape from his labs, where he hopes they will set up a hive so he can study their natural instincts, seeing all of the losses of the colonists and his own staff, along with the inevitable intervention by the Predators, as necessary to fully understand the Xenomorphs. Once Weyland breaches the inner pyramid, Specimen Six breaks her siblings out of the labs before liberating the Matriarch, and the Xenomorphs promptly flee into the night. The Xenomorphs promptly set up a massive hive in the refinery of the colony, and begin to expand with a massive army from the captured colonists. However, Weyland is livid to discover that Katya sent a distress call to the Colonial Marines against his orders, and soon begins to plan for Marine intervention. War on BG386 and Katya's Betrayal Before long, the Marines arrive in the cruiser Marlow, and begin deploying a large force across the planet to combat the infestation, and they quickly discover that Weyland Yutani was doing something for the infestation to be this large. However, the Predators also arrive, having been alerted to the massive infestation by a pack of Young Bloods, and they destroy the Marlow, while deploying three Elites to destroy the infestation, and destroy the evidence and technology Weyland has stolen. All out war erupts all over the planet, and Weyland remains hidden in the pyramid. Specimen Six proceeds to slaughter Marines in the colony and refinery, while the Elite Dark begins to massacre Marines in the jungle. Specimen Six manages to kill two Predators in the arena and creates the Abomination, but the death of the Matriarch at the hands of Rookie results in Specimen Six becoming paralyzed with psychic pain. Weyland discovers her, and orders her taken off planet to a new location, but Six matures into a Queen and presumably kills Doctor Groves. Meanwhile, Dark has discovered that Weyland has taken control of the artifacts and makes a beeline for the labs, witnessing the androids executing employees because they are of no further use. Meanwhile, Rookie joins forces with Katya, who escaped the colony, albeit damaged, to search for Corporal Theresa Aquilla, who was shot down by the Predators and has been captured by the Xenomorphs. Rookie finds the Corporal, only to discover that she has been impregnated. Katya convinces Rookie to bring Tequilla to the research labs, where she hopes to remove the chestburster. Once the two arrive at the labs, Weyland appears through a live feed, and admits his surprise to see Marines anywhere near the labs, and wonders if the Predators have lost their edge, or if they are incredibly lucky. He introduces himself, and states it is his facility. He offers them a deal, stating that he would not pursue them if they left, at least not by his minions. The two Marines ignore him, knowing his role in the whole disaster, and pledge to make him pay. At the same time, Dark has broken into the labs, but Weyland decides to gas him unconscious and make him a slave to ensure he helps with the pyramid. Dark escapes and begins searching for the Wrist Bracer, planning to blow the pyramid up. Tequilla and Rookie reach Katya, and she begins to perform surgery on the Corporal, who by now is starting to show signs indicating the chestburster is alive. However, thanks to the earlier power failure, the labs are on emergency power and Katya decides to siphon power from Weyland's station at the pyramid. Weyland instantly notices the drain and already furious with her getting the Marines involved, decides to shut down the surgery, despite Katya's pleas, declaring it an official reprimand and calling her a faulty product line, dooming Tequilla to death out of petty spite. Battle with Rookie and Destruction Katya informs Rookie that the only way off the planet, with all Marines transports destroyed, is through a dropship that will come for Karl specifically. It can only be summoned through a personal datapad that Weyland possesses at all times. Rookie knows that in order to save Tequila, who has now been put in stasis, the evil CEO must fall. Throughout his fight through the labs, Weyland continually taunts the private, declaring him a pawn and cannon fodder. Meanwhile, Dark enters the pyramid, and Weyland promptly calls him ignorant as Dark prepares to destroy the pyramid. Rookie arrives soon after and Weyland promptly unleashes a horde of Xenomorphs on the Marine along with two Praetorians, but the Marine manages to kill them all. Weyland decides that Rookie deserves a seat at the table. Rookie discovers Weyland, where the latter greets the latter saying he is glad to meet him, but in reality, is secretly livid that the Marine has ruined his operation. Weyland states that he believed Rookie would make it this far, comparing him to the Xenomorphs and the Predators, and also to himself. At this point, a combat android personally assigned to guard Weyland decloaks and points a gun at the back of Rookie's head. He promptly takes Rookie's pistol and proceeds to ask the Marine if he wonders where the Marines get their weapons, before insinuating that he has a hold in the Corps. He argues that he owns it, and by extension, he owns Rookie. He states that when he is done with an asset, he gets rid of it, before calmly ordering the androids to execute the Marine. However, Dark has begun fighting the Abomination underneath the pyramid, and the tremors the Abomination is making gives Rookie enough of a distraction to get to cover. Weyland bids the private goodbye, before telling the rest of his personal android guard that Rookie is now the primary target and orders the androids to kill him. Rookie fights off the rest of the androids, before chasing after Weyland and getting into a firefight. Here, Rookie discovers that the CEO is an android due to his blood. After subduing Weyland, Rookie proceeds to grab the datapad, but Weyland revives and attacks the Marine again. Rookie manages to shoot Weyland in the head, causing the evil executive to plummet into the lava and burn to death. Rookie later escapes the Pyramid and the planet with Katya and Tequila on board the dropship. A few hours later, the Wrist Bracer Dark had set off blows up and destroys the entire region, ending any trace of the evil CEO. Legacy The contents of the datapad were sent to an unknown Weyland android, where he hoped Karl's efforts were justified, as the datapad reveals the location of the Xenomorph homeworld. Personality Karl Bishop Weyland was a master of scheming, as shown both in the background of the game on his audio logs, and throughout the game itself. Weyland used the excuse of setting up the colony for raw materials to get to the pyramids, preventing either the Colonial Marines or the regulators from discovering his real intentions. Weyland was also a master of subtlety as he was able to conceal his true feelings and his emotions beneath a veneer of charm managing to show friendliness, when in reality, his emotions were often the exact opposite. Weyland also had a large amount of egocentrism and smugness, as many of his audio logs show him boasting about how much of the research and potential profits would benefit him, and him alone, and frequently would mock and belittle his adversaries, as shown by his dismissal of Rookie, Dark, and Katya. Despite being an android, Karl was an enormous sociopath. He showed absolutely no care for the colonists, or even his own staff, on BG386, and was perfectly willing to sacrifice them for his own ambitions. This was shown multiple times, the first one being the second Freya's Prospect was sustainable, Weyland stripped the colony of funding to focus fully on the Xenomorph and Predator research. He showed it again, when he sent any colonist who complained about conditions in the colony, and several of his own staff members, to the facehuggers, and then rushed it up with talk of promotion. It was shown again for the final time, when he decided to let the Xenomorphs escape and let them set up a hive, knowing they will kill all the colonists they can find, in order for him to study them. Weyland was also incredibly petty, willing to condemn a Marine to death just to get back at Katya for calling the Marines to BG386. Karl also had an enormous God Complex, seeing himself as the person who would break the Xenomorphs and create humanity as the major power in the galaxy. Karl was also incredibly cowardly, choosing to run from Rookie when confronted by the Marine, and only choosing to fight when he was cornered. Karl showed an immense amount of awe for both the Predators and the Xenomorphs, seeing the Xenomorphs as completely better than humanity, as he saw humanity as weak due to its willingness to talk, unlike the Xenomorphs who would attack anything on sight. He showed a particular fascination with Specimen Six, openly lavishing praise on her for her intelligence and what she had revealed to him through his experiments on her. He was similarly complimentary of her iron will, as she attempted multiple escapes despite the fact it is heavily implied he tortured her for some of the knowledge of the Xenomorph species. Karl also showed a genuine respect for Ellen Ripley, stating that she had a will that few people possessed, despite Ripley having thwarted the Company three times. Skills In addition to Karl having an impressive ability to play the sides in the conflict on BG386 against one another, as the CEO of Weyland Yutani, Karl had immense resources from which to draw on. His biggest resource was the ability to sneak in illegal combat androids to patrol the areas that he deemed critical. An additional force of androids served as a personal guard, protecting him with the strongest weapons available and outfitted with Predator cloaking technology. Weyland also had considerable firearms training, he is shown with a pistol at his side in cutscenes, and manages to effectively use a shotgun in his battle with Rookie. Trivia *Karl Bishop Weyland is the most evil villain in the Alien vs Predator franchise. *Despite being an android, Karl clearly shows free will, and all of the actions he commits are of his own decision rather than programming. *Despite only appearing briefly in the Alien and Predator campaigns of the game, his actions cast a very large shadow over the plot of their campaigns. *Weyland resembles his voice actor Lance Henriksen. *Karl Bishop Weyland is by far the most evil Weyland in either the Alien franchise or the Alien vs Predator franchise, surpassing Mason Wren. Karl is also the most formidable of the Weylands in either franchise, as the other Weylands usually relied on their personal for protection and would usually cower or try to cut a deal when confronted, while Karl actually puts up a significant fight against Rookie in the final battle. *His decision to spare Specimen Six when she is an infant resembles the Egyptians sparing Moses, which is fitting given that Specimen Six's story directly resembles Moses. His speeches to Six about how he intends to use her and her people to make him and his company more powerful also resembles how the Egyptians used the Hebrew slaves as a show of power. * Karl Bishop Weyland's treatment of the Xenomorphs clearly bears resemblance to slavery, given that he brands them, separates them from their mother, tortures them, and intends to use them for tools as he sees fit primarily for his own financial goal, all actions that happened to slaves in colonial times. This is made even more obvious in one of his audio logs found in the Marine campaign, as he openly tells Six in this log that she is merely someone to be exploited for his own ends, not really a person, which was similar to many arguments used to justify slavery. Navigation Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:AVP Villains Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mature Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Rivals Category:Defilers Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Embezzlers Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Warlords Category:Self-Aware